HouseCity101 REQUEST - Only for Zoe - a Vinnie x Zoe Fanfiction
by StellaStars
Summary: Vinnie isn't exactly the most perfect guy in the world, so how is he supposed to beat Digby, the guy of Zoe's dreams? Only time will tell, and times running out... note: this does not reflect the authors own interests. This is a request and is not canon to authors own world. Idea from: HouseCity101 Written by: StellaStars


**Here you go HouseCity101! I finished it in... One day! Hope you like it :)**

Vinnie was clumsy, awkward, and dense. Zoe? She was almost perfect. Her beautiful voice, her perfect hair... She was amazing. All the pets adored her.  
Including Vinnie.  
Well... Maybe he adored her a bit more than all of them.  
Vinnie felt like he wasn't good enough though. Every time he tried to impress her, it failed in utter misery, and Zoe would walk off shaking her head. Vinnie knew she preferred Digby. Digby was impressive. He was athletic, good looking - everything Vinnie thought he wasn't.  
So Vinnie wanted to change his ways. He needed to become like Digby, sporty, handsome, romantic... He needed help.

Vinnie crawled across the floor towards Sunil. Sunil was sitting down, reading a book about magic.  
"Hey, Sunil!" Vinnie whispered. Sunil looked up and narrowed his eyes at Vinnie.  
"Vinnie, I'm trying to study." Sunil looked back down at the book.  
"Yeah, but this is more important." Vinnie whispered.  
"Suuuurrrreeee..." Sunil rolled his eyes.  
"It's a secret."  
Sunil looked up quickly. He shuffled over to Vinnie quietly.  
"What is it?" Sunil whispered.  
Vinnie swallowed, "It's about Zoe."  
"About her plastic surgery?"  
"What?"  
"I thought you were talking about her plastic surgery." Sunil looked at his pawnails.  
Vinnie raised an eyebrow.  
Sunil was quiet for a moment, before smiling evilly.  
"You've got a crush on Zoe, don't yo-"  
"SHH!" Vinnie slapped his hand over Sunil's mouth.  
"I-knew-ish!" Sunil said, his voice muffled.  
Vinnie leaned towards Sunil and took his hand off Sunil's mouth, "I need your help, I want to impress Zoe."  
"By what - falling over?"  
"No, by becoming like Digby."  
"Now we both know that's not going to work."  
Vinnie sighed. "Look dude, I'm serious about this. I want to become athletic."  
Sunil smirked.  
"Will you help me? Please?" Vinnie pleaded.  
Sunil rolled his eyes, "Fine. We will probably need Russell and Pepper to help us though."  
Vinnie jumped up and down, excited.

"Wait, you want me to what?" Russell spat, looking unamused.  
"You heard me." Vinnie replied.  
"Do you realize who you're talking to? I'm terrible at exercising!"  
"Russell, we just want you to make Vinnie athletic, like Digby."  
Russell looked up. "Technically your already fit Vinnie, dancing requires a lot of exercise."  
"Yeah, but I want to become buff." Vinnie flexed his muscles. "Female dogs love buff - right?"  
Russell raised an eyebrow.  
"Come on - please help me?" Vinnie opened his eyes wide, making his best 'cute' face.  
Russell sighed.  
"Well, if you really want me to..." Russell shrugged.  
Vinnie let out a fan girl squeal.  
"I'll ask Zoe for help-" Russell turned towards Zoe, who was at the front of the pet shop, listening to music.  
"WAIT NO!" Vinnie shook his head, his hands waving frantically in front of him. "I don't want Zoe to know!"  
Russell folded his arms. "Why?"  
"Because Zoe's the reason I'm doing this."  
Russell snickered, then he burst out laughing. Vinnie just frowned.  
"Okay, fine." Russell cleared his throat and pulled out a clip board. He started writing words down.  
"Now, I will be your personal trainer. If you want to become as athletic as Digby in two days, you will need to-"  
"Wait, TWO days?" Vinnie frowned, "Why two days?"  
"Because Digby is visiting the pet shop in two days."  
"WHAT?" Vinnie gasped, "How do you expect me to become buff in two days?"  
"I don't." Russell sighed and glanced at Vinnie. "But you do want to get stronger - right?"  
Vinnie sighed and nodded. "For Zoe, I'll do it."

"Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen... Sixte- Come on Vinnie, you almost had it!" Russell shouted.  
Russell, Sunil, Pepper, Penny Ling and Minka were all standing around Vinnie, cheering him on.  
What was Zoe doing?  
Preparing for Digby's arrival in Blythe's room.  
"Come on Vinnie! You can do it!"  
Vinnie slowly pushed himself up.  
"Yay Vinnie!" Minka shouted, her pom poms shaking.  
Penny Ling leaned over to Russell.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea..? Vinnie seems really tired..."  
Russell nodded. "It's fine, if anything, it's the best thing for him!"  
Penny Ling sighed and nodded.

Zoe and Blythe were sitting in the Dumbwaiter. Digby was arriving in exactly 5 minutes, and Zoe was more than ready.  
"Now Zoe, why do you like Digby so much?" Blythe asked as they neared the pet shop floor.  
Zoe sighed and twirled her curly hair.  
"The same reason you like Josh! Digby's smart, funny, strong..." Zoe smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing about him..."  
Blythe grinned. "Do you think he feels the same way about you?"  
Zoe looked down at the floor. "I don't know..."  
"You never know, he might be the wrong guy."  
"But Blythe, he's perfect for me!"  
Blythe sighed and stepped out of the Dumbwaiter.  
"Here we go, come on Zoe-" Blythe stopped.  
"What, what is it?" Zoe asked quickly. She turned.  
Vinnie was doing push-ups, and all the pets were watching. Vinnie was covered in sweat, like he had been doing it for a long time. The pets were shouting and cheering.  
Suddenly Russell turned. His eyes widened when he saw Blythe and Zoe.  
"Uh, hey Zoe, Hi Blythe... we were just... Seeing how many push-ups Vinnie could-" Russell pulled Vinnie up.  
"Ow- I was in the zone man!" Vinnie narrowed his eyes and saw Zoe.  
"You look nice Zoe."  
"Thank you."  
Zoe walked over to the pets and sat next to Russell.  
"Go on." She smiled.  
"Uh... Vinnie and Russell looked at one another. Vinnie shrugged and got into push-up position. He carried on doing push-ups.  
The pet kept on cheering, Zoe included.

Suddenly, Mrs Twombly walked in, holding Digby.  
"Hello my little fur balls!"  
"Hey!" Vinnie shouted. "Not all of us have fur you know!"  
"You do have hair." Sunil commented.  
"It's not hair."  
"What is it then?"  
"Uh..."

Mrs Twombly placed Digby down.  
"Now, you all know Digby, so I'll just leave him to get settled. Have fun!" Mrs Twombly walked out with Blythe following behind. She did a thumbs up at Zoe before walking out.  
Zoe sat up straight as Digby walked towards the pets.  
"Hello Penny Ling." He smiled.  
Penny Ling grinned awkwardly and looked at Zoe, who looked agitated.  
"Oh, and hello everyone!" Digby looked at Vinnie.  
"You're doing push-ups? I love those! How about a friendly competition?"  
Vinnie shrugged, "Uh... I dunno..."  
"Oh come on, we have to show the ladies who's more of a male... Right?"  
He winked at Zoe.  
"You look nice Zoe."  
Zoe blushed, "Why thank you Digby..."  
Vinnie narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll have a competition."  
Digby smiled, "Perfect!" He walked towards Vinnie.  
Vinnie looked at Zoe, before turning to Russell. "Time us." He said simply, slicking his hair back.  
Russell grabbed a pocket watch and stood by Digby and Vinnie.  
"Ready... Set..."  
Russell positioned his paw on the timer and licked his lips.  
"GO!" He shouted.  
The pets started cheering Vinnie on.  
"Go Vinnie!"  
"You can do it!"  
"Give it all you've got!"

The pets slowly stopped cheering at the eighty mark. They just shouted the numbers.  
"Eighty five, eighty six, eighty seven, eighty eight, eighty nine..."  
Vinnie was straining to keep up with Digby. Digby was stronger than him, and Vinnie knew it. He suddenly heard Digby whisper something into his ear.  
"You won't ever be able to do it."  
Vinnie felt weak. He strained to push himself up. He looked over at Zoe, who was staring at Digby. He sighed. Digby was right. Vinnie felt his muscles give in as he did his final push-up. Then he fell.  
"Digby wins!" Russell shouted.  
All the pets cheered for Digby and crowded around him. But not Zoe. She was standing next to Vinnie, who was sprawled on the floor.  
"Vinnie... I heard what he said. Are you alright?" Zoe patted Vinnie's back.  
Vinnie sighed. "Yeah... I guess. I just..." Vinnie sat up slowly and looked into Zoe's concerned eyes.  
"I was trying so hard to show everyone I'm better than Digby, that I guess I forgot what I really wanted to do."  
"And what was that?"  
"Impress you."  
Zoe smiled. "Well, you certainly impressed me."  
Vinnie grinned. "Really?"  
"Yes." Zoe put her paw on Vinnie's hand. "You tried hard, and that's good. But I really preferred your normal self."  
"My normal, clumsy, awkward, dense self?" Vinnie asked, looking up at Zoe.  
"Yes. Your normal, clumsy, awkward, dense self."  
"Wow. I don't even know what dense means..."  
Vinnie looked down as Zoe gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm proud of you Vinnie."  
"I'm proud of me to."


End file.
